hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Atlantic hurricane season (Gift Season - HHW Users)
Note: This overall season is dedicated to CycloneRyne94 - however, each HHW user will receive a named storm in this season :D The 2017 Atlantic hurricane season was a hyperactive, record-breaking season. It was the first Atlantic hurricane season in which all named storms became hurricanes, and a rare occasion occurred in which they were more major hurricanes than minimal hurricanes. 2017 was also the first season in which the first Hypercane appeared - having been the final storm of the season, and ultimately the strongest and most destructive tropical storm in human history; the storm having been named Thomas. The season eventually shattered records for most hurricanes on record and most major hurricanes on record. In addition, this season was the first Atlantic season in which pre-season activity outmatched actual seasonal activity, with storms forming year-round. More than seventy-five percent of the tropical cyclones in this season impacted land, mainly the Antilles, United States, or the Yucatán, with some landfalling at peak intensity. In addition to featuring the first hypercane on record, the first Atlantic Category 6, Hurricane Ryne, formed during the season with 205 MPH winds, the fastest of any storm in the Atlantic, surpassing Hurricane Allen's record of 190 MPH. In addition, Ryne became the most intense tropical cyclone in the world in terms of pressure, with the lowest pressure recorded measuring 867 millibars (that is, until Thomas shattered every record ever set). Like 2005, 2017 also featured four Category 5 hurricanes, all of which but one made landfall at at least Category 4 (130+ MPH) intensity. In addition, a record number of hurricanes formed, with that amount being 16. Following this, an astonishing 14 became major hurricanes (Category 3 - 115 MPH+). Also, Hurricanes Anthony and Bob became the strongest pre-season storms ever recorded, with Hurricane Bob taking the windspeed record until Hurricane Ryne (and later Hypercane Thomas). Category 5 Hurricane Bumblebee also became the most intense Atlantic February tropical cyclone, with Hurricanes Collin and Floyd becoming the most intense March and May hurricanes on record, respectively. The season's activity and intensity of its storms was a result of one of the strongest and long-lived La Niña events ever witnessed in history, having frozen parts of the East Pacific, resulting in the least active season on record. Wind shear in the Atlantic hit record low levels - the lowest in centuries. In addition, sea surface temperatures hit their warmest ever recorded - with the warmest parts being in the Caribbean and along the East Coast of the United States, with water temperatures as hot as 124 degrees Fahrenheit, resulting in a multitude of intense storms capable of inflicting massive destruction. Following the dissipation of Hypercane Thomas, which became the first storm to traverse the entire world, 2017 became the costliest and deadliest hurricane season on record of all basins on Earth. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:200 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2017 till:31/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_≥_195_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2017 till:22/01/2017 color:C5 text:Anthony from:02/01/2017 till:11/01/2017 color:C5 text:Bob from:11/01/2017 till:15/01/2017 color:TS text:Billy from:17/02/2017 till:09/03/2017 color:C5 text:Bumblebee from:05/03/2017 till:21/03/2017 color:C4 text:Collin from:10/03/2017 till:26/03/2017 color:C3 text:Darren from:18/04/2017 till:24/04/2017 color:TS text:Dane from:24/04/2017 till:01/05/2017 color:TS text:Destiny barset:break from:07/05/2017 till:20/05/2017 color:C4 text:Floyd from:12/05/2017 till:18/05/2017 color:TS text:Hunter from:14/05/2017 till:23/05/2017 color:C3 text:Hypothetical from:20/05/2017 till:04/06/2017 color:C2 text:Jack from:28/06/2017 till:02/07/2017 color:TS text:Jason from:09/07/2017 till:24/07/2017 color:C4 text:Joshua from:10/07/2017 till:21/07/2017 color:C4 text:Keranique from:26/07/2017 till:14/08/2017 color:C5 text:Layten barset:break from:04/08/2017 till:15/08/2017 color:C1 text:Logan from:12/08/2017 till:07/09/2017 color:C4 text:Odile from:26/08/2017 till:21/09/2017 color:C6 text:Ryne from:09/09/2017 till:13/10/2017 color:C4 text:Steve from:25/12/2017 till:13/11/2017 color:C6 text:Hypercane Thomas bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2017 till:31/01/2017 text:January from:01/02/2017 till:28/02/2017 text:February from:01/03/2017 till:31/03/2017 text:March from:01/04/2017 till:30/04/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:31/12/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Season Summary January & February The season started right away with the formation of several tropical waves near Cape Verde in late December 2016. A plethora of these waves merged on December 31, resulting in the formation of Tropical Depression One on January 1, 2017, ultimately becoming the first depression of 2017. This later came to be known as Hurricane Anthony, an extremely destructive and powerful Category 5 hurricane. Anthony wrought serious damage across the Leeward Islands as a Category 5 near peak intensity, followed by massive destruction in the Greater Antilles and Puerto Rico as a Category 3. Anthony then shifted northwest and strengthened back to 155 MPH as it leveled Turks & Caicos and made its final landfall in South Carolina as a mid-grade Category 4, becoming the first major hurricane landfall in the United States since 2005's Hurricane Wilma. Hurricane Bob developed a day after Anthony's formation as Tropical Depression Two from the remnants of the tropical wave merger that produced Anthony. Bob would also go on to attain Category 5 status and surpass Anthony in strength and take the wind speed record from 1980's Hurricane Allen when Bob peaked at 195 MPH, with its lowest pressure being 4 millibars short of Wilma's, making Bob the second most intense Atlantic hurricane, until Hurricane Ryne in September. Bob would later make landfall in Turks & Caicos as a low-end Category 5 just days after Hurricane Anthony leveled the islands, further hampering rescue efforts following Anthony's landfall. In addition, Bob struck the northern end of the Bahamas, causing extreme damage, especially on the Grand Bahama. Bob then weakened to a Category 3, striking North Carolina directly, making Bob the most intense hurricane landfall in the state since 1996's Hurricane Fran, though Bob would become even costlier and deadlier than Hazel in 1954. Throughout the time of Anthony's and Bob's existence, they were often considered twin hurricanes due to the fact they often made landfall in similar places, sometimes within days or even hours of each other. Though Bob became the stronger of the two, Anthony would far outlast it, with Bob turning extratropical on January 11, while Anthony dissipated on January 22. Anthony would also become the first pre-season Category 5 major hurricane and the most intense January tropical cyclone, though the latter record would eventually be taken by Hurricane Bob. The final January storm was a minimal tropical storm that formed the same day of Hurricane Bob's dissipation, January 11. The storm, later to be known as Tropical Storm Billy, became the first system since 2015's Fred to make landfall over Cape Verde, followed by a shift northward, with landfall in Portugal as a weak extratropical low. Following Billy's dissipation, 2017 became the first Atlantic season to have three named storms in the month of January, along with having two hurricanes and two major hurricanes in the month. The first half of February remained inactive as the tropical wave production in Africa stalled as a shaft of dry air circulated around the northern part of the continent. The next storm formed a month after the dissipation of Tropical Storm Billy, with the formation of Hurricane Bumblebee on February 17. Bumblebee would later become the strongest February tropical cyclone in Atlantic history, with peak recorded at 160 MPH, 918 millibars. Bumblebee never affected land directly, but produced exceedingly strong swells along the shores of the Greater Antilles, United States, and Bermuda. The remnants of Bumblebee later dissipated over Ireland, causing minimal damage. Bumblebee would become the only named storm to form in February during the season. March & April March was another active month, with the formation of two major hurricanes: Category 4 Hurricane Collin and Category 3 Hurricane Darren. Hurricane Collin was an intense Category 4 hurricane that formed west of Barbados and later tracked northwest as it made landfall on Cuba as a Category 3 hurricane, causing extensive damage. Collin then began tracking northeast, retaining intensity prior to explosive strengthening into a high-end Category 4 hurricane that made a devastating landfall in Tampa; the first hurricane landfall in Florida since 2005's Hurricane Wilma. Collin weakened to a Category 2 after exiting Florida, but re-intensified into a 125 MPH Category that brushed Bermuda, causing widespread damage, becoming the most intense hurricane landfall there since 2014's Gonzalo. Collin became extratropical south of Iceland while retaining Category 1 equivalent strength. Collin further weakened back to an extratropical storm, making landfall over the UK, causing considerable damage. Following Collin's dissipation, the storm became the third costliest in Atlantic history, behind Hurricanes Bob and Anthony, respectively. Five days after Collin's formation, the precursor disturbance to Hurricane Darren developed over Turks & Caicos. Darren tracked across nearly all of the Bahamas in addition to the Turks & Caicos due to sporadic movements until the storm gained a westward track, eventually becoming a large, annular Category 3 hurricane that retained intensity as it made landfall over Cocoa Beach, Florida as a major hurricane simultaneously as Hurricane Collin made landfall in the other side of the state at nearly the exact time Darren made landfall. The two hurricanes combined produced devastating effects across all of mainland Florida, including one of the worst tornado outbreaks in Florida history. It was also the first time in the Atlantic that two major hurricanes made landfall in the same state simultaneously - though Collin was the stronger of the two. While Collin later tracked northeast, Darren continued to track WNW across Florida, with its large circulation absorbing a portion of Collin's. Darren later entered the Gulf of Mexico at a secondary peak intensity of 115 MPH, 951 mbar that caused severe damage in Pensacola, Florida, followed by a NNE track across the United States as a powerful and large extratropical storm that resulted in severe flash flooding across a multitude of states due to excess rainfall. April was more relaxed than the previous months, despite two named storms forming, though neither would go on to attain hurricane status. The first was Tropical Storm Dane, a weak tropical storm that produced flooding rains across Veracruz and Tabasco, causing devastating mudslides and catastrophic flash flooding due to the storm's release of nearly all its moisture as it moved over land. Dane was unusual due to it being seventh named storm in the pre-season, and that it formed in the Gulf and made landfall over Mexico. The next storm to form was Tropical Storm Destiny, which later formed off the coast of Eastern Florida and followed the track of Hurricanes Anthony and Bob up the East Coast, blasting several of the affected areas, which remained in ruin from the previous hurricanes, causing damage with 60 MPH gusts and heavy rain. Destiny then turned northeast and impacted Nova Scotia as a weak post-tropical system, causing widespread tree damage. May & June A week into May, an organized tropical wave later developed into Hurricane Floyd, which fell just short of Category 5 status. Floyd peaked in intensity over the Bahamas, causing the worst destruction since Joaquin in 2015, though the north end of the Bahamas were not directly impacted by Floyd as they were by Bob in January. Floyd continued to track west as it made landfall over southern Florida a day later, with winds exceeding 150 MPH. Florida, still reeling from the catastrophic impacts from Hurricanes Collin and Darren in March, was not adequately prepared for another devastating landfall, which resulted in an additional sixty lives claimed and nearly $25.9 billion in damages. Due to the three hurricanes, the orange crop was nearly wiped out due to the massive damage inflicted upon the orange trees across the state, resulting in a quadruple increase of the prices that did not subside until the following year. The most notable thing about Floyd's landfall was the massive damage inflicted upon Miami, with the extremely strong winds resulting in the collapse of the Wells Fargo Center, which collapsed as a result of the high storm surge and powerful winds compromising the building's stability. Floyd weakened to a Category 1 as it traveled up the East Coast of the United States, following Hurricanes Anthony and Bob, in addition to Tropical Storm Destiny. Floyd became the fourth storm of the season to impact the area, especially in North Carolina and Virginia, both which sustained the most severe of damages this season than any other hurricane to landfall there in history combined. May continued to be exceptionally active as Tropical Storm Hunter developed out of a subtropical low off the coast of Florida and later made landfall in South Carolina and North Carolina a week after Floyd, dropping excessively heavy rainfall, with Wilmington reporting nearly eight inches of rain fell during Hunter. While rainfall and flooding during Floyd was severe, the saturation of the ground from the rainy weather and amount of hurricanes affecting the area during the season coupled with Hunter's rainfall triggered the worst flooding event in North Carolina since Hurricane Floyd of 1999, which was nearly identical to Floyd of 2017. Following Hunter was Category 3 Hurricane Hypothetical - the first storm of the season to not directly impact land while tropical since Hurricane Bumblebee in February. Hypothetical became the most easternward forming Category 3 since Hurricane Fred of 2009, eventually weakening to an extratropical low while passing over the Azores, causing minimal damage. Hypothetical then re-attained Category 1 intensity while remaining extratropical, eventually making landfall over the UK at that strength. Following a week after Hypothetical's formation, Hurricane Jack began to develop into a tropical depression east of the Lesser Antilles. Passing over Dominique as a weak tropical depression, Jack soon began to track northwest as it entered a very favorable Carribean, strengthening to a tropical storm, eventually peaking at 70 MPH over Cuba. Jack weakened slightly as it entered the Gulf of Mexico, but later acquired a new peak intensity with winds over 100 MPH prior to landfall in New Orleans, Louisiana as an 80 MPH Category 1 hurricane. Jack caused extensive wind damage and was responsible for one of the worst tornado outbreaks of the season, having spawned nearly seventy tornadoes across Texas, Louisiana, and Mississippi, 90 percent of which caused severe damage. Jack, after transitioning into an extratropical depression, dropped locally heavy rainfall over four states as it tracked northeast across the United States. July & August September & October November & December Storms Hurricane Anthony (Sassmaster15) Hurricane Bob (Dedicated to Bobnekaro) Tropical Storm Billy (Dedicated to WillyBilly2006) Hurricane Bumblebee (Dedicated to Bumblebee the transformer) Hurricane Collin (Dedicated to SnaggyFTW) Hurricane Darren (Dedicated to DarrenDude) Tropical Storm Dane (Dedicated to CycloneNkechinyer) Tropical Storm Destiny (Dedicated to UniversalSolo) Hurricane Floyd (Dedicated to StrawberryMaster) Tropical Storm Hunter (Dedicated to Emmaelise401) Hurricane Hypothetical (Dedicated to HypotheticalHurricane) Hurricane Jack (Dedicated to Leboringjack) Tropical Storm Jason (Dedicated to HypotheticalTornado) Hurricane Joshua (Dedicated to AzureAzulCrash) Hurricane Keranique (Dedicated to AGirlCalledKeranique) Hurricane Layten (Dedicated to Hurricane Layten) Hurricane Logan (Dedicated to HiiTZLoGaN) Hurricane Odile (Dedicated to HurricaneOdile) Hurricane Ryne (Dedicated to CycloneRyne94) = Hurricane Steve (Dedicated to Steve820) Hypercane Thomas (Dedicated to Hypercane) Storm Names The following names were used in the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season. The original list was discarded and replaced with the names of all users at Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. Names are based on a user's real or given name. Retirement: Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Usercanes Category:Gift Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane season Category:Hurricane Seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Category 6 Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Sassmaster15 Category:Active Seasons Category:Future Seasons